<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Leave by Beep_Toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842030">Can't Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast'>Beep_Toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Dean Winchester, Controlling Dean Winchester, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Dean's abuse, Castiel runs away. He doesn't stay hidden for long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a darkfic! Please read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel staggered forward, limping. His head was down, barely hiding the face covered in bruises. Blood trickled down his forehead. As he walked through the door, a drop splattered onto the carpet. He winced.</p><p>“Already makin’ a fuckin’ mess? Good thing this is some shit motel, otherwise, I’d beat your ass more than I already have.” <strong>His</strong> voice thundered from behind him. Castiel continued to walk forward and stood against a wall in the corner. “I don’t know why you picked such a shit hole anyway. You know how much crap is here?” Castiel kept his head down, his legs trembling. It was a shit hole, but it was the only shit hole he could afford. Paint chipped off the drab walls and dusted curtains hung outside of uncleaned windows. The carpet was already a stained gray and Castiel had to make a new lock. It didn’t work. “Look at me!” <strong>He</strong> growled. Castiel slowly looked up and met <strong>his</strong> eyes. Blood trailed down his cheek. <strong>His</strong> mouth twisted into a grin. “You know how much cum is in this room. On that bed?” Castiel’s face unwillingly turned pink. He shied his head down again. <strong>He</strong> stepped closer, towering over Castiel. <strong>He</strong> tilted his head down into the crevice of Castiel’s neck and sighed, before pulling back up and staring. Castiel shook under <strong>him</strong>. The last time <strong>he</strong> had caught him, he didn’t want to think about that. “Beg. Just like you used to. Beg.” <strong>He</strong> said.</p><p>“Please. Leave me alone.” Castiel said quietly. Memories flashed back through his head of all the times he had tried this futile task. He rose his head barely, “I want you t-to leave me a-alone.” His voice was quiet, the echo it should’ve made eaten up by the giant shadow covering him. <strong>He</strong> sighed deeply and leaned closer.</p><p>“Say it, Cas.”</p><p>“<strong>Dean</strong>, please. You’re,” Castiel took a deep breath, “You’re my best friend. I love you.” Castiel felt his stomach coil up after spitting out those words. Flashbacks to days spent on the playground with Castiel trailing after <strong>him</strong> like a lost puppy, saying those same words. <strong>He</strong> smiled before stepping away. Castiel sighed in relief.</p><p>“New rules.” <strong>He</strong> spoke. “I don’t want you going to the store.”</p><p><strong>He</strong> stepped closer. “I don’t want you talking to anyone.”</p><p><strong>He</strong> took another step forward. “I don’t want you going to the park.”</p><p><strong>He</strong> stepped right in front of Castiel, a wild grin on <strong>his</strong> face. Gripping Castiel’s shoulders,<strong> he</strong> leaned <strong>his</strong> face towards his.</p><p>“I don’t want you leaving me again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>